Love Is A Battlefield
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: “Why does it hurt so much?” Sam sobbed, as Carly stroked her golden hair. “Because you loved him.” She answered quietly. Sometimes love isn't so happy and beautiful. Sam and Freddie learn that sometimes you have to lose to win what's most important.Seddie


**A/N: Hey guys! This song screamed "Seddie!" when I first heard it and so I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the song "Battlefield" by the lovely Jordin Sparks. **

**Love Is A Battlefield**

The moonlight shone down on two teenagers sitting in the fire escape, the dark-haired boy was sitting contently in a chair with his dirty blonde girlfriend in his lap. Sam rested her head back against Freddie's shoulder as they stared up at the stars.

"They're so beautiful…" she whispered up to the sky.

"They don't even compare to you, baby." Freddie whispered into her ear, watching as her face lit up. Sam looked up at him, meeting his lips halfway. They were lost in each other for the moment, oblivious to everything going on in the world around them. Eventually Sam shifted her body into his and cuddled up in his arms, her head up against his heart. She was busy counting his heartbeats in her head, when Freddie broke the silence.

"So what's Carly up to tonight?"

Sam sat up slowly, in disbelief of the words coming out of Freddie's mouth.

"What?" she asked disgustedly, pushing him away.

"I just asked what Carly was doing? What's wrong?"

Sam stared at him, she loved Carly to death, she was her best friend, but she couldn't take being compared to her anymore. It was horrible to think this but sometimes she wondered if Freddie was just with her because Carly wouldn't take him.

"You know, if you want to know about Carly so much, why don't you go ask her…" she said, standing up and walking away. Freddie watched Sam storm away from him, asking himself what the hell had just happened.

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love and suddenly_

_It's like a battle-field_

_One word turns into a_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

Freddie sat there on the fire escape for hours, trying to figure out what he had done to make Sam angry. Everything was fine, she was in his arms, he could smell her sweet hair, and they were happy. And then everything changed when he mentioned Carly. Freddie was only asking about her to make small talk, why had that offended Sam so much? Didn't Sam know how much he cared about her? Yeah, once upon a time he was in love with Carly, but so much had changed since then. Ever since their first kiss on this very fire escape, he had fallen for Sam and there was no turning back.

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_a battlefield (battlefield)…_

Sitting in Science class on Wednesday, Sam watched Wendy flirt with Freddie and plotted several ways to strangle a person discreetly. Wendy had her hands all over him, it was disgusting. And Freddie just laughed as Wendy talked and played with his hair. Sam could remember when it had been her fingers feeling through Freddie's hair, when she had been the reason a smile was on his lips, and that killed her. Sam was ready to pounce at any moment. But what would be her excuse for jumping Wendy? Freddie wasn't hers anymore.

Carly observed her two best friends, it had been days since had stopped talking to each other. It was stupid for the two of them to act like this, in her opinion. It was hurting iCarly and it was killing the two of them. She knew how much they missed each other, but neither was about to apologize. It had been days since Freddie had tried to talk to Sam, but nothing had worked. And no matter how hard she tried to hide it, Carly knew that watching Freddie talk to another girl was killing Sam.

The bell rang and Freddie hung back to watch Sam and Carly go to their lockers. He was contemplating trying to talk to Sam once more when Pete beat him to the punch. Sam smiled and laughed as she conversed up against her locker, in a close proximaty with him. Wasn't it just yesterday when Freddie had had Sam pinned against the lockers, kissing her until she was senseless? Freddie just shook his head, he knew he had lost her, and so he solemnly walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

_Can't swallow our pride,_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't surrender_

_then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_(nothing)_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_I don't wanna fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like ..._

_a battlefield (battlefield)_

_battlefield (battlefield)_

_battlefield (battlefield)_

_(repeat)_

_Why does love always feel like_

_You better go and get your armor_

_(get your armor)_

_Get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor…_

Just like Carly had predicted, Sam was dying inside from losing Freddie. Carly sat in her darkened bedroom, watching the rain streak down her window, as she held her best friend's head in her lap. Sam had shown up, her face tear-streaked, on Carly's doorstep that evening, after hearing that Freddie and Wendy were officially together. Sam had sobbed out the entire story to Carly, a source had told her that Freddie and Wendy were already having sex too. Carly hadn't seen Sam cry so much since her dad had left, and it was breaking her heart. This fight had gotten completely out of control, Carly couldn't bear to see Sam hurt anymore.

"Why does it…hurt so much?" Sam sobbed, as Carly stroked her golden hair. Carly thought long and hard about the answer.

"Because you loved him." She answered quietly.

"I'm so stupid." Sam whispered.

* * *

Freddie sat in the fire escape, the stairs sheltering him from the rain. He looked out into the night sky and thought back to when everything had been good. He had spent an hour texting Wendy, she was throwing herself at him and he kept turning her down. He had this pretty, popular girl basically begging him to date her and all he could think of was Sam. She meant the world to him, no one could ever replace her. Why was he so stupid? Why hadn't he let her know how beautiful and special she was to him before? After everything they had been through together and it was all gone now.

"Sam?" Carly asked, "What happened between you guys? What started the fight?"

Sam looked up at her best friend, did she really have no clue? "You did." Sam shook her head, " I was so jealous of Freddie's feelings for you, that I ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me." Sam sobbed a little more. Carly left to get tissues, but she walked straight past the bathroom and out the apartment door.

* * *

Thunder rumbled outside the window as Sam lay in bed, sniffling. Rainstorms had been hers and Freddie's favorite thing to watch, it seemed everywhere she turned there was something to remind her of him. The darkened doorway silently opened and closed. She jumped when a hand touched her back.

"Sam?" The voice ripped through Sam's heart, it definitely wasn't Carly's, it belonged to Freddie.

She snapped her head around fast, turning to see him standing in the shadows inches away from her. They stared silently at each other for awhile, neither knowing what came next. Freddie observed Sam's face was streaked with tears, giving the window behind her competition. To believe she had been crying over him was absurd; there was no possible way he could've lived with himself if he had caused her in this much pain. He quietly stepped forward and sat down next down to her on Carly's bed.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Freddie whispered, placing his hand over hers. She choked back some tears, she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. She simply gave in and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Did you really sleep with her?" she asked.

"What?! Did I sleep with who?" Freddie asked shocked, taking her shoulders in his hands.

"Wendy." She watched for the answer to show through his expression.

"What? I never did anything with her."

"They saw you." Fresh tears ran down her cheeks from just saying the words. He brought his thumb to her face and wiped the tears away. She pushed his hand away from her, he to remember that this was still Sam he was dealing with.

"Look at me, Sam." He cupped her face to meet his. "I swear that I never had sex with Wendy." But Sam just shook her head. "How could I? You are the only girl I could ever be with." He whispered as the shadows faded into the dark. She sniffled and tried to pull herself together.

"What about Carly?" She had to ask, it was only fair to know.

Freddie closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. How could she not know how much she meant to him? "Look Sam, I love Carly as a friend and maybe even a sister but that's it. You mean absolutely everything to me." Sam smiled and though he couldn't see it in the dark, he could feel it.

"I'm sorry for being so jealous…" Sam apologized.

"I'm sorry that you ever thought you had to be jealous." Freddie replied, taking her small hands in his. "Samantha Puckett, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in my life. You are beyond beautiful and amazing and I know I don't deserve you, but I'd like a chance to try."

Sam wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and new happy tears began to immerge. This crying thing was new to Sam, but so was being in love. She brought her lips to Freddie and kissed him passionately, knowing this was the first time someone had truly meant that they loved her. She pushed back from him, whispering against his mouth, "I love you, Fredward Benson."

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

_Cause baby we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like_

_A battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield,_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh)_

_a battlefield (oh) a battlefield_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think, it makes me very happy:)**


End file.
